aprendiz
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: como es que una sola persona cambia la vida de un caballero al momento de hacerse su aprendiz..


No puedo creer como termine haciendo esto, ese dia de sol y hermoso termino siendo uno gris y tristeza en todas partes, después de las guerras que tuvimos en nuestra vida y aunque morimos en el muro de los lamentos aun yo sigo sufriendo, mis compañeros no han sufrido nada todo a su alrededor es alegría y felicidad en cambio yo solo he estado sufriendo en mi soledad.

Mi hermano mayor ha cambiado mucho ya no es el mismo que antes, yo lo recuerdo en mi infancia siempre fue frío y serio con todos y a veces estricto después de todo el me cuidaba y aunque ambos somos gemelos, y aunque yo también luche en la batalla contra hades y morir en el momento de asesinarme yo con radamantis y ayudar a mis compañeros ha destruir el muro de lamentos y dejar a los de bronce entrar para salvar a athena.

Y después de esa batalla athena nuestra diosa nos revivió con su cosmos y fue a todos incluso shion el antiguo patriarca había revivido con nosotros, pero mi vida cambio al momento de que athena me informo que yo tendría un aprendiz, en ese instante todo cambio en mi vida.

Templo de athena…

Estaba yo hincado con la cabeza abajo, desde que athena me perdono y me revivió siempre le he sido fiel y respetuoso ante ella. Estaba ella enfrente de mi y a su lado estaba el patriarca.

-Kanon te quiero informar que apartir de mañana tendrás a un aprendiz-dijo athena mientras me sonreía y luego miraba al patriarca.

-Que..-dije sorprendido para después subir mi cabeza hacia athena- como de que una aprendiz no entiendo.-dije confundido,

-Pues como veras kanon en estos últimos 2 años me has sido fiel, entonces he decidido que es hora que tengas un aprendiz-dijo athena .

-Pero athena… creo que aun no estoy listo para tener una aprendiz-dijo yo aun confundido- es que no hay nadie mas…

-Losiento kanon pero no, como veras algunos caballeros están en asuntos importantes y otros están en varias misiones-dijo athena mientras miraba a kanon.

-Y que hay de saga, el es mejor que yo athena-dije como en forma de suplica.

-Hace algunos días le dije, pero el me dijo que mejor seria que tu tuvieras al aprendiz ya que el esta ocupado en varias misiones que le han asignado y no regresara en un largo tiempo..-dijo la diosa mientras le daba la espalda a kanon y caminaba hacia su trono- además creo que estas listo para ser un maestro kanon.

-Bueno si no hay de otra-dije mientras me levantaba, estaba perdido ya que saori tenia razón de que saga estaba en varias misiones y que no tendría tiempo como para entrenar a un aprendiz- y cuando vendrá athena.

-Mañana a primera hora del día-dijo ella mientras volvia a mirarme y darme una sonrisa- que tengas un lindo día kanon, ya te puedes retirar..

-Como diga entonces athena-dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida pero la voz de athena hizo que me paraba y volteaba hacia ella.

- kanon por favor no me digas athena mejor dime saori-dijo athena.

-como diga saori-dije mientras salía del templo de athena e iba rumbo al templo de géminis.

Al llegar al templo estaba todo oscuro, camine sin importancia hasta que llegue a golpearme con algo y caí al suelo, luego alguien encendió para dejarme ver a mi tirado boca abajo y una mesa tirada a un lado de mi.

Entonces con esto tropecé-pensé yo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba aquella persona que había encendido la luz y mirar a mu con una risa que tenia al encontrarme tirado en el suelo- hola mu-fue lo que pude decir.

Hola kanon, deberías tener cuidado por donde pisas y mas cuando esta oscuro-dijo mu en carcajadas.

Si como digas, y a que vienes-dije yo todo serio y molesto cosa que hizo que mu se callara en instante cosa que hizo que sonriera.

Bueno voy al templo de mi maestro es que me pidio que fuera alla-dijo mu

Oh ya veo, bueno nos vemos-dije yo mientras caminada hacia la cosina , pero mu me siguió hacia ella.

Kanon por que estas molesto-dijo mu en tono de preocupación y curiosidad.

Es que hace poco me dijo saori que mañana tendria una aprendiz-dijo yo mientras sacaba una manzana del refrigerador y le diera un mordisco y luego servirme un vaso de agua.

Pues deverias estar orgulloso kanon tener un aprendiz es una gran..-dijo mu, pero al oir lo que mu me estaba diciendo termine escupiendo lo que habia tomado y no dejar de que mu terminada.

Que tu crees que es bueno tener un aprendiz-dije todo enojado pero confundido al mismo tiempo.

Pues si, tener un aprendiz es todo un gran honor enceñar a alguien que tal vez sea el próximo caballero de geminis o de otra armadura-dijo mu mientras sonreía

Valla ya veo-dijo yo todo pensativo.

Después de eso yo y mu estuvimos hablando un buen rato, y después el se fue al templo del patriarca y yo me fui a dormir, solo que cuando me acosté en mi cama mire hacia el techo estaba pensado de cómo seria mi aprendiz, recuerdo que toda esa noche no pude dormir mucho entre tanto pensamientos tenia que llegue a dormirme como a las 3 de la mañana cuando amaneció me levante y mire el reloj y eran las 9:30 de la mañana me sorprendí y corrí hacia el baño para bañarme y después salir corriendo hacia el templo principal claro que antes de irme me aliste y desayune.

Al llegar se encontró con el patriarca pero no había señales de athena o de su aprendiz entonces decidió preguntarle a shion en donde estaban.

-Maestro donde esta mi aprendiz y la señorita saori-dijo kanon en tono serio

-Pues no ha llegado, pero no te preocupes ya pronto estará-dijo shion mientras sonreía aun que con una mascara puesta kanon no pudo verla.

-Kanon veo que ya llegaste-dijo saori mientras entraba en la sala principal acompañada de alguien solamente que esta persona iba con la cabeza hacia abajo.

- Athena veo que ya esta aquí-dijo shion.

-si, espero que no haya sido mucha molestia esperarme shion y kanon-dijo saori mientras sonreía a los dos caballeros.

-No lo ha sido athena-dijo shion mientras miraba a saori- además kanon hace poco acaba de llegar.

-Oiga no me culpe no sonó el despertador-dije para defenderme todo apenado por lo que había dicho el patriarca.

-Por lo menos kanon no estuviste 4 horas parado esperando a thena y a tu aprendiz-dijo el patriarca todo serio.

-Que 4 horas-dije yo mientras comenzaba a reírme, pero de inmediato me calle al momento de ver al patriarca mirándome asesinamente cosa que hizo que saori sonriera un poco.

-Bueno kanon ella es tu aprendiz-dijo saori, cuando oí eso de inmediato voltee hacia saori y después mire a una persona que estaba a su lado.- su nombre es Alexandra.

- ese momento ella levanto su mirada para vernos su piel era blanca, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos café, y era delgada. tenia por lo menos la misma edad de athena 13 años y media 1.64. después ella solo sonreía.

-Alexandra el es tu maestro kanon-dijo saori mientras volteaba a verme.

Pero yo no dije nada, no sabia que decir en ese momento no sabia que decir como expresarme la verdad ella seria mi primera aprendiz y estaba algo nervioso, pero en ese momento la voz de mi nueva alumna me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola kanon es un placer ser tu aprendiz-dijo ella mientras estiraba su brazo a lo cual yo respondí.

-Para mi es todo un placer Alexandra ser tu maestro-dije yo mientras le sonreia a mi aprendiz.

-bueno kanon y Alexandra ya se pueden retirar mañana comenzara el entrenamiento de acuerdo-dijo shion mientras nos miraba a mi y a Alexandra.

-Como diga patriarca-dijo Alexandra mientras hacia una revelencia y luego me miraba

-Ya se pueden retirar-dijo saori mientras ella se iba con el patriarca hacia el templo de athena dejándonos solos a ella y a mi.

-Ven te enseñare el santuario-dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida pero antes voltee hacia ella y ella aceptaba con la cabeza para después seguirme.

-Y a donde vamos-me dijo ella en tono de curiosidad.

Bueno iremos a ver que están haciendo mis compañeros en este momento deben de estar en asuntos importantes y entrenando-dije en tono de súper héroe y haciendo hasta pose de héroe subiéndome hacia una roca.

Como estar jugando voleibol-dijo ella, haciendo que me cayera de espalda y luego mirarla.

Como sabes eso acaso eres adivina-dije yo en tono casi burlón y sorprendido.

No, te lo digo por que allá están un grupo de jóvenes jugando voleibol-dijo ella apuntando hacia el coliseo donde habia una red y estaban los santos dorados jugando.

Queeeeeeee-dije yo mientras había una gota en mi sien y sorprendido- hmm ven vamos con ellos a preguntarles por que están jugando voleibol y no me invitaron-dije yo como apunto de hacer un peluchero y comencé a correr hacia mis compañeros y detrás de mi venia mi aprendiz.

Cuando llegamos al coliseo comenze a regañar a los caballeros de por que estaban jugando voleibol, con tantos asuntos importantes que hay y para rematar decirles por que no me habian invitado ya que estaba mega aburrido cosa que hizo que ellos calleran de espaldas.

**Continuara..**


End file.
